


Sapphire Blue

by RitzzK



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Love, Loyalty, Lust, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitzzK/pseuds/RitzzK
Summary: "Everyone thinks that love is sweet and full of pleasures, fun and romantic dates.Well back to reality, mine's not I'm telling you, like seriously! When I wake up in the morning, the first thing I feel is cold and the first thing I see,the other side is empty.I don't mind it though because it's better than getting kicked on my balls or a hole on my door to look at. Yeah,he's feisty and stubborn?Hell yes."Meet Byun Baekhyun.He's a beauty that everyone wants to own.Well too bad,he's not the type to be owned.Another thing about him is he's not interested in love,dating or anything related to it.He has his rules and he will follow it no matter what.Meet Park Chanyeol.He's the youngest billionaire and also the topmost wanted bachelor.He has girls and boys at his feet ready to be owned.But then reality comes crashing when he meets Baekhyun.He's straight and he knows that but when he looked in the sapphire blue eyes of the brunette all he wanted to do was make him his. He wants him but Baekhyun is not willing to accept.Will their relationship end even before starting?Will they forget and become strangers to each other?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I just want to give a short insight into the main characters ;).

"Since you are not listening to my orders and I really have an important meeting to attend right now. I have decided to lock you up inside my room."  
Chanyeol walks towards his room after throwing me on his shoulder. 

"First of all, I can walk Chanyeol! Can you please stop throwing me over your shoulder every time you see me?! And what do you think you are doing, huh? Locking me up in your room?!"  
I try to move towards the side to jump ... keyword tried. I whine when he gropes my ass hard.

"I think this sweet little ass of yours needs to get some spanking baby"  
He grips my ass harder and positions me back on his shoulder and I whine loudly.

"Don't you dare baby me. I'm not a kid! You know what, you can't lock me in here"  
I smirk and look at him.

"And what is your reason for that babyboy?"  
He asks in his oh-so-sweet voice and looks at me.

"Y-you knows that I have to pee and then w-what if I got hungry and I want to eat?! Will you starve me?!"  
I ask him while fluttering my eyes cutely and then I pout at him but mentally curse myself when I stutter while doing so.

"Aww, so my baby is hungry now? And just to remind you that my room has an attached bathroom and the meeting is only 30 minutes and I know very well that you can wait if you are hungry"  
He smirks and then throws me on his bed.

Too stunned with the sudden action I forget what I was gonna say but my eyes snap towards the door when I hear the lock click.

"That jerk!"  
I yell loudly in frustration and throw his flower vase on the door.

"I heard you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at writing but at least if you all liked this then please give some feedback so that I'll get some good inspiration and I'll learn writing better. ^^  
> Please comment if you all would like to read the first chapter of this story. :)


	2. Chapter - 1

**Baekhyun's POV**

_Bang!_

"Wow! Mr. Byun, look at the target. That's my 15th shot that went right in the middle without any mistakes in between.   
I said as I turned towards my dad and swirled the gun in my hands while smiling.

"Well well, if it isn't my son then who can challenge me like that?"  
Dad spoke as he smiled lovingly and walked towards me.

"So, it means that I'm now an expert like you? Is my training over now dad?!"   
I asked excitedly as I continued swirling the gun in my hands.

"Nope, not yet."  
My dad spoke as he took the gun from my hands.

"But, why dad?"  
I asked out of curiosity.

"I know you want to become an expert and you are doing good but if you can take this gun back from me then, I'll consider you an expert. So, tell me, Mr. Byun. Are you ready for the challenge?"  
Dad asked while he took his position and pointed the gun at my head.

"Huh, Dad this isn't funny. I can easily take this gun from you and being younger I have more chance to win this challenge so I think you should give up now."  
I said while smirking.

"Are you sure my boy? Because from what I know you won't be able to come near at least 5 cm of this gun."  
Dad said as he started twirling the gun in his hand.

Frustrated with the teasing from my dad, I leap forwards as I tried to take the gun from dad's hand but failed to do so.

After 5 minutes of me trying hard to reach the gun, I yelled up in frustration and sat on the ground as a defeat.

"What happened, son? Tired so soon?"  
Dad asked while smiling.

"Why am I not able to take that gun?!!"  
I said while weeping like a small child.

"Son, there are still many things that you have yet to learn and defeating your dad is one of them. So I want you to keep trying and working hard. I know you will be able to do it and I am waiting for that day."  
Dad said while smiling.

I look up towards my dad and give a warm genuine smile as a reply while standing up. 

I tuck my hands inside my jeans pocket as I give him a smug smile as I reply  
"Mr. Byun you don't have to wait long for that because that day will come soon enough."

He gives me a smile in return and gently taps on my shoulders as he turns to go back inside the house.   
I look at my dad's back before I follow him back inside the house. I inform my dad that I'll be in my room before going upstairs.

A few minutes of me taking a nap I am disturbed by the loud ringing of my phone. I look at my phone screen as I see Sehun's name flash on it. _'Yeah, I am not picking it'_ Idecide as I go back to sleeping but two minutes later I am again disturbed by my phone ringing again.

I sigh as I decide to answer it.

"BAEKKIEE!!!" I hear Sehun screaming loudly just as I answer.

I take my phone far away from my ears and wait until the screaming is stopped.

"Sehun! Why are you screaming so loud? My ears are precious you know"  
I say sarcastically to him.

"There's a new club which has recently been opened. Let's go today Baek please please please..." I hear Sehun ranting while I roll my eyes at the obvious reason.

"I knew it! I knew that you were calling me to join you in a club."  
I say as I rub my temples.

"But Baekkiee please you have to come. This club has recently opened but it's famous among everyone now."

He speaks in return.

"I am not going to any club. I have morning classes tomorrow."

I say in a final tone.

"If you don't come with me then I'll be all alone. Please, Baekkiee, come with me. I promise I won't drink. We will only dance, okay?"  
He says in his aegyo voice.

"Oh my god! Sehun, we can just chill at home and binge-watch movies. Another thing is don't even try to use your aegyo voice on me. It's not gonna work."  
I say as I decide to end the call.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this Baek but you leave me no choice"  
He says as he laughs.

I decide against the idea of hanging up as I ask out of curiosity.

"What are you planning to do now?"  
  


"You remember that _Monalisa_ video?"  
He asks me in a sweet tone.

"Sehun, don't start. What are you going to do with it?"

There was a small pause before he replied.  
"I will show it to our Calculus teacher"  
He says in a final tone.

"No no-no-no. You won't do it."  
I say hurriedly.

"I will! I will!"  
He says humorously as I hear him laughing from the other side.

"Okay, I lost. I will join you."  
I say as I sigh loudly to let him know that I am still not interested.

"Hah! I knew it. So, I'll meet you at 7 in front of the club and don't be late."  
He says excitedly.

"Sure but if I don't find you outside the club at 7 then I'll be returning back."

I say as I wait for his reply.

"Ok ok. So, I'll see you later. Bye!"  
He says excitedly as he hangs up.

I sigh as I think about my idea of sleeping and relaxing all day is ruined.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I smile as I ruffle my hairs to give it a rough style as I get ready to leave for the club. I pick up my car keys as I go outside.

I buckle up as I start my car and start driving. I stop when I see the red light as I wait for it to turn green.

As soon as I see the lights green, I continue my driving but 3 minutes later I press the brakes suddenly as I see an animal come in front of my car. _'Thank god! I was driving at a slow speed.'_ I think as I take a deep breath but then I hear a loud bang as I am forcefully thrown in front because of the force.

' _Great! Now someone had to collide with my car. Amazing!'_ I think sarcastically as I get out of my car after unbuckling myself. I slam my car door loudly as I go behind my car and look at the traitor who damaged my car. I look at the stranger's car as I check the damage. _'They don't have any damage as compared to my car. Oh! The back of my car is kinda wrecked really badly'_ I think as I analyze the damage. My analyzation is disturbed when my phone rings loudly. I pick it up without checking the caller's name.

"What?"

I say as I continue looking at the damage done to my car.

"When are you coming it's already 7:10"

I hear Sehun speak as I realize that I am running late. I panic as I decide to look at the damage later and just decide to drive towards the club because the last time I remember, leaving Sehun alone at a club is not a good idea.

"I am coming! Just wait a few more minutes"

I say hurriedly as I hang up.

I look at the stranger's car when I see someone coming out and walking towards me.

He looks at me then at my car as he says

"Sir, we are so sorry for the damage. We will compensate for the damage done to your car. Please give us your number so we can compensate for it."

I listen to the man in front of me as my mind is still revolving over the fact that I am running late.

I look at the damage in my car again and then look at the man standing in front of me. I come to a decision as I say

"No. No need to compensate, it was my fault to stop in the middle of the road. You can continue wherever you were going. The damage done in your car is not much so I don't think there will be any problems regarding this. I'll take my leave then."

After finishing I turn back as I get back inside my car and buckle myself up. As I start my car, I am disturbed by a knock on my car window.

I look at it as I see the man again. I lower the window glass as I wait for him to speak.

"Sir, the boss wants to have a talk."

He says as he waits for me to come out.

*******************************************************

**BonuS ScenE:**

"Baekkieee, look at the camera and tell me what do you think about our calculus teacher?"

Sehun says as he records video of Baekhyun while he's drunk.

"You know he's like Monalisa, wherever I sit his eyes follow. It's like he's always looking at me"

Baekhyun says while giggling.

"He's Moncalculisa"

Baekhyun continues while giggling.

"Baekkiee is so cute~"

Sehun cooes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is owned by me. Every part of this story is carefully written after hours of thinking and reading it again and again.   
> I do not appreciate plagiarism nor do I follow it. So I'd appreciate it if no one copies my work. My work is really precious to me because every time I write something, it reflects a part of my life, a part of my memory. 
> 
> This story is in two versions; first version is the original story which is only available in Wattpad and the second version is the baekyeol version which is only available in asianfanfics and now in AO3.
> 
> So, I hope you all will like this story. Please give this story lots of support so that I can continue it.
> 
> Please do not plagiarize. 


End file.
